Материнские чувства
by Helga-Mareritt
Summary: Когда память возвращается...


**Название**: Материнские чувства

**Автор**: Хельга  
**Пейринг**: Вальгаав/Филия

**Рейтинг**: PG-13

**Жанр**: romance, angst

**Саммари**: когда память возвращается...

**Размер**: мини  
**Предупреждения**: да нет вроде.

**От автора**: Давно это было. В смысле, фанфик написан уже изрядное время назад. Но вроде мне перечитывать не стыдно, явных косяков нет (кроме избытка многоточий, ха), так что пусть будет.

**Дисклеймер**: персонажи принадлежат их правообладателям, бла-бла-бла, моя - только идея.

Вечер. Еще один вечер в ее долгой жизни. Филия сидит на кухне, облокотившись на стол, и задумчиво смотрит на угасающее пламя в очаге. Перед ней стоит чашка с остывающим чаем – как всегда, не допитым. Сумеречные тени постепенно заполняют пустой дом, в окружающей тишине мерещится что-то зловещее, и она боится пошевелиться, привлечь внимание той угрожающей силы, которая таится на грани света и тьмы. Да, конечно, разумом она осознает, что ничего опасного нет в ее доме, но безумно колотящееся сердце не хочет успокоиться, и лишь когда темнота становится почти непроницаемой, давящий страх отступает.

С тех пор, как год назад умер Джиллас, она осталась совсем одна. И каждый день с ужасом ожидает того момента, когда дневная жизнь замирает, а темнота еще не вступила в свои права. Сумерки будто искажают грани реальности, заставляя поверить в неизвестную угрозу, таящуюся где-то в пустых комнатах.

А еще иногда приходит Кселлос. Она уже не помнит, сколько раз он появлялся, как одно из порождений полумрака, всегда с одним и тем же предложением – и каждый раз исчезал прежде, чем она успевала занести палицу для удара. Этот проклятый мазоку…впрочем, она уже даже не злится на него, настолько рутинными стали его визиты и безуспешные попытки ее соблазнить. Иногда ей казалось, что он приходит, даже не рассчитывая на успех, как будто разыгрывая очередную партию какой-то бесконечной игры, непонятно зачем нужной – да нужной ли вообще? – и ставшей уже привычкой. Впрочем, кто может судить о причинах действий демона?

На улице монотонно шумит дождь. И от этого еще страшнее.

Темнота, где же ты? Дитя света просит убежища от сумеречных иллюзий…убежища от самой себя…

Ты боишься одиночества? Но ты сама обрекла себя на него.

Ты любишь Свет и не боишься Тьмы, но тебя пугает их смешение… Не потому ли ты не принимаешь приглашения Кселлоса? Это – секрет… Твой секрет.

Громкий, настойчивый стук в дверь вырывает Филию из оцепенения. Кого несет в такое время? Явно не Кселлоса, он никогда не входит через дверь. Она медленно поднимается и идет открывать.

Даже не спросив, кто это, распахивает дверь – и замирает. Перед ней стоит тот, кого она уже не ожидала увидеть - Вальгаав. «Филия…Здравствуй». – Похоже, древний дракон не очень уверен, рады ли его здесь видеть. Филия молча стоит на пороге, глядя на гостя. Наверное, он долго шел под дождем: волосы слиплись и висят неровными прядями, промокшая рубашка плотно облепляет тело. И абсолютно не к месту – или очень даже к месту? – золотая драконица вспоминает тот день пять лет назад, когда она выгнала Валя из дома….

…_Тогда тоже шел дождь….Валь распахнул дверь, заскочил в дом – весь мокрый, и, разбрызгивая воду с растрепавшихся бирюзовых волос, начал стягивать рубашку…Филия вышла из кухни, как только услышала, что открывается дверь…Мальчишка – ему тогда было пятнадцать лет - успел снять рубашку, осознать, что с его одежды уже натекла приличная лужа, пробормотать «ой, извини», а золотая драконица стояла, и, глядя на его растрепанные волосы, глаза удивительного янтарного цвета, гибкое, сильное тело, с ужасом осознавала, что чувства, которые она к нему испытывает, материнскими назвать никак нельзя, больше всего ей хочется схватить его за плечи, притянуть к себе и поцеловать…и что она с трудом сопротивляется этому желанию…Решение, которое она в тот момент приняла, казалось ей единственно верным…Она схватила Валя за руку, рывком распахнула дверь и вытолкала его наружу… «Уходи. Немедленно уходи. И будет лучше, если ты больше тут не появишься». - Жестокие слова, и она не могла даже объяснить ему причину такого отношения… Обида и непонимание застыли в янтарных глазах…Вопрос «почему?» так и остался непроизнесенным…. На подобные вопросы Джилласа и Гравеса она ответила «так надо»…_

Воспоминания…Что-то отразилось на лице золотой драконицы – что-то такое, что Вальгаав неуверенно спросил: «Мне уйти?». С трудом сконцентрировавшись, она ответила: «Нет. Раз уж пришел, заходи».

Через десять минут Филия стояла у плиты, заваривая чай – от еды гость отказался, - а Вальгаав расположился у стола, там, где до его прихода сидела Филия; впрочем, вариантов у него было немного – стул на кухне был всего один.

- Почему ты пришел, Валли? - так тяжело произнести это детское прозвище, но в то же время необходимо. Чтобы забыть о том, что там, за спиной, сидит молодой мужчина, которого она безумно любит. Чтобы забыть о прошедших годах и говорить с ним, как с ребенком, как с сыном. Он не должен узнать, что она чувствует на самом деле…

- Мне снятся странные сны,…мама, - если бы она не была столь погружена в свои чувства, она бы заметила неловкую паузу перед словом «мама». А легко ли назвать матерью ту, кого любишь как женщину и в то же время осознаешь, что навсегда останешься для нее ребенком? Но она не должна догадаться. - Сны о прошлом…

- Что? – в голосе Филии промелькнула нота страха.

- Сны о том, что было моей прошлой жизнью. Золотые драконы, лорд Гаав, Повелитель Тьмы из другого мира… Скажи мне, это всё правда? – Он не позволяет себе смотреть на нее…. Но у нее такие красивые волосы…золотые… Когти больно впиваются в ладонь. Хорошо, что она стоит спиной и не видит.

- Это… - как она может солгать? – Это правда.

- Да. Я был почти уверен. Тогда…я пришел еще и попрощаться.

- Почему…? – ну вот, у нее уже голос дрожит, а собиралась держать себя в руках…

- Я должен отомстить этому мазоку, Кселлосу, за гибель лорда Гаава. А он во много раз сильнее меня.

- Тогда зачем идти?

- А что мне еще делать? Как мне забыть прошлое, если будущего нет?

Такая обреченность звучит в его голосе, что Филия вздрагивает. Он встает и идет к двери.

- Нет…. Не надо…. Нет… - Тихие всхлипывания переходят в рыдания, Филия выпускает из рук чашку, и та разлетается по полу десятком осколков. – Зачем тебе умирать? Зачем…

Древний дракон останавливается, не решаясь уйти. Она плачет… «Не плачь о своем непутевом сыне….» - сколько горечи в этих словах…. – «Не плачь, милая….» - это уже совсем тихо…. Не заметила? Слава Цефеиду – хотя при чем здесь он? - не заметила.

Разумеется, плакать она не перестала. А как тут перестать?

Вальгаав тихо подходит к сидящей на полу драконице, нежно касается рукой золотых волос. «Не плачь…».

- Почему ты считаешь, что для тебя нет будущего? – еле слышный сквозь всхлипывания вопрос.

- Потому что…. Потому что… - он опускается рядом с ней на колени. Ее лицо, залитое слезами, но от этого не менее прекрасное, совсем близко. И, неожиданно для самого себя, он целует ее в губы, мягко, нежно, еще не вполне осознавая, что он, собственно, делает. А через секунду, отстранившись, произносит: «Потому что я люблю тебя. Не как мать, а как женщину... самую прекрасную женщину на свете. Прости меня…». Он пытается встать, чтобы уйти – и умереть, - но она удерживает его. Он видит, что глаза ее, все еще полные слез, смеются. «Мы оба идиоты, Валь…» - она продолжает стискивать его запястья, не объясняя ничего больше, потом приподнимает голову, и за секунду до того, как их губы снова соприкасаются, он слышит ее шепот: «Я тоже тебя люблю…».


End file.
